Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths
Here's the list of Classic Mode Paths in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate. Mitchell Van Morgan ??? Gavin O'Neal Davis ??? Carolyn Ashley Taylor ??? Jennifer Hooker ??? Marquessa ??? Metal Mitchell ??? Martin J. Moody ??? David Jessie Drake ??? Nicholas Dunn ??? Valerie Ann Gupton ??? Amber ??? Dusty Riddle ??? SpongeBob SquarePants ??? Patrick Star ??? Tommy Pickles ??? Angelica Pickles ??? Arnold Shortman ??? Eliza Thornberry ??? Rocko Wallaby ??? Ickis ??? Otto Rocket ??? Daggett and Norbert ??? CatDog ??? Ren and Stimpy ??? Sandy Cheeks ??? Plankton ??? Moldy SpongeBob ??? Timmy Turner ??? Vicky ??? Denzel Crocker ??? Chuckie Finster ??? Phil and Lil ??? Reptar ??? Kimi Finster ??? Helga Pataki ??? Jimmy Neutron ??? Cindy Vortex ??? Sheen Estevez ??? King Goobot ??? Doug Funnie ??? Donnie Thornberry ??? Zim ??? Treeflower ??? Henry and June ??? Ed Bighead ??? Teenage Tommy Pickles ??? Orange Splat Man ??? Squidward Tentacles ??? Dennis ??? Jenny XJ9 Wakeman ??? Rudy and Snap ??? Penny Sanchez ??? Skrawl ??? Vexus ??? Tak ??? Jerra ??? Lok ??? Traloc ??? Jorgen Von Strangle ??? Trixie Tang ??? Professor Calamitous ??? Danny Phantom ??? Sam Manson ??? Vlad Plasmius ??? Dani Phantom ??? Aang ??? Katara ??? Sokka ??? Toph Bei Fong ??? Zuko ??? Azula ??? Ginger Foutley ??? Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle ??? Mr. X ??? Tuesday X ??? Reggie Rocket ??? GIR ??? Dib ??? Gaz ??? Tak and Mimi ??? El Tigre ??? Frida Suarez ??? White Pantera ??? Puma Loco ??? Otis ??? Bessie Higgenbottom ??? Portia Gibbons ??? Fanboy & Chum Chum ??? Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas ??? Boog ??? Bigfoot ??? Aseefa ??? Dudley Puppy ??? Kitty Katswell ??? Verminious Snaptrap ??? Sanjay & Craig ??? Mr. Noodman ??? Buhdeuce and SwaySway ??? Bloom ??? Stella ??? Flora ??? Icy ??? Korra ??? Leonardo ??? Donatello ??? Raphael ??? Michelangelo ??? Rangp ??? Mr. Krabs ??? Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ??? Crimson Chin ??? Nega Chin ??? Black Cuevro ??? Django of the Dead ??? Freakshow ??? Dark Laser ??? Doodle Bob ??? Cherry ??? Sēnor Siniestro ??? Dash Baxter ??? Pumpkinator ??? Walker ??? Flying Dutchman ??? Glowface ??? Foop ??? Bartog and Crug ??? Harvey Beaks ??? Pig Goat Banana and Cricket ??? Ebony Nichole Lewis ??? Amanda Payne ??? Lincoln Loud ??? Cylde McBride ??? Kid Danger ??? Bunsen ??? Amanda Killman ??? Lasombra ??? Peaches ??? Lila Sawyer ??? Harold Berman ??? Gerald Johanssen ??? JoJo Siwa ??? Tufflips ??? The Chameleon ??? Jet ??? Keeko ??? Evil Jimmy ??? Vega ??? April O'Neil ??? Dr. Chipotle Jr. ??? Roger Klotz ??? Patti Mayonaise ??? Abby ??? Ronnie Anne Santiago ??? Ketta ??? Dade ??? Misty ??? Shredder ??? Captain Burgerbeard ??? Pheobe Thunderman ??? Veronica ??? Mako ??? Amon ??? Ansi & Olly ??? Aisha ??? Casey Jones ??? Master Splinter ??? Pheobe Heyerdahl ??? Jellyfish ??? Chloe Carmichael ??? Felicity ??? Miguel ??? Athena ??? Yana ??? Luan Loud ??? Tiger Claw ??? Karai ??? Bebop and Rocksteady ??? Master Udon ??? King Neptune ??? BlackJack ??? Officer Duke Detain ??? Fire Chief Freya McCloud ??? Handyman Harl Hubbs ??? Sky Whale ??? Volt ??? Arc ??? Ciara ??? Warwick ??? Buttercup ??? Alvin Seville ??? Simon Seville ??? Theodore Seville ??? Brittany Miller ??? Jeanette Miller ??? Eleanor Miller ??? Ember McLain ??? Lampo ??? Pilou ??? Milady ??? Meatball ??? Beautiful Gorgeous ??? Sid Chang ??? Barbie ??? Skipper ??? Spider-Man ??? Iron Man ??? Raven Queen ??? Apple White ??? Briar Beauty ??? Blondie Lockes ??? Frankie Stein ??? Draculaura ??? Max Steel ??? Creepie Creecher ??? Goku ??? Vegeta ??? Princess Twilight Sparkle ??? Optimus Prime ??? Jessicake ??? Peppa-Mint ??? Bubbleisha ??? Rainbow Kate ??? Pussin Boots ??? Ladybug ??? Cat Noir ??? Simon's Cat ??? Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle ??? Rose Cinderella ??? Vicky Broomstick ??? Red Ranger ??? Blue Ranger ??? Yellow Ranger ??? Pink Ranger ??? Felicity Fox ??? He-Man ??? She-Ra ??? Rena Rogue ??? Queen Bee ??? Pixie Girl ??? Feryon ??? Miss Rose ??? Lady Dragon ??? Lady Butterfly ??? Classic Mode Credits Themes * Mitchell Van Morgan: Mitchell's Theme * Gavin O'Neal Davis: Gavin's Theme * Carolyn Ashley Taylor: Carolyn's Theme * Jennifer Hooker: Jennifer's Theme * Marquessa: Marquessa's Theme * Metal Mitchell: ??? * Martin J. Moody: Martin's Theme * David Jessie Drake: David's Theme * Nicholas Dunn: Nicholas' Theme * Valerie Ann Gupton: Valerie's Theme * Amber: ??? * Dusty Riddle: ??? * SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm Goofy Goober Rock * Patrick Star: Bikini Bottom (Battle for Bikini Bottom Remix) * Tommy Pickles: Search for Reptar Opening Scene * Angelica Pickles: ??? * Arnold Shortman: Gritty City Circuit * Eliza Thornberry: ??? * Rocko Wallaby: ??? * Ickis: ??? * Otto Rocket: ??? * Daggett and Norbert: ??? * CatDog: ??? * Ren and Stimpy: ??? * Sandy Cheeks: Meeting Sandy Cheeks * Plankton: Plankton's Boss Theme * Moldy SpongeBob: ??? * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda): Breakin' Da Rules Theme * Vicky: ??? * Denzel Crocker: ??? * Chuckie Finster: ??? * Phil and Lil: ??? * Reptar: Reptar 2010 Theme * Kimi Finster: Backyard/PlayPalace 3000 * Helga Pataki: Helga's True Love * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard): Jet Fusion Credits * Cindy Vortex: Kids in America - No Secrets * Sheen Estevez: Neighborhood Nightmares * King Goobot: ??? * Doug Funnie: ??? * Donnie Thornberry: ??? * Zim: Invader Zim Theme * Treeflower: ??? * Henry and June: ??? * Ed Bighead: ??? * Teenage Tommy Pickles: ??? * Orange Splat Man: Nickelodeon 90's Blob Bumper * Squidward Tentacles: Squiddy G * Dennis: Name's Dennis * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman: My Life as a Teenage Robot Theme * Rudy and Snap: ??? * Penny Sanchez: ??? * Skrawl: ??? * Vexus: ??? * Tak: Wild One - Wakefield (Tak and the Power of Juju Theme Song * Jerra: ??? * Lok: ??? * Traloc: ??? * Jorgen Von Strangle: ??? * Trixie Tang: Trixie Tang * Professor Calamitous: ??? * Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom Theme * Sam Manson: ??? * Vlad Plasmius: ??? * Dani Fenton: ??? * Aang: Avatar: The Last Airbender Ending * Katara: ??? * Sokka: ??? * Toph Bei Fong: ??? * Zuko: ??? * Azula: ??? * Ginger Foutley: ??? * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle: ??? * Mr. X: ??? * Tuesday X: ??? * Reggie Rocket: ??? * GIR: ??? * Dib: ??? * Gaz: ??? * Tak and Mimi: ??? * El Tigre: El Tigre (PS2) Theme * Frida Suarez: ??? * White Pantera: ??? * Puma Loco: ??? * Otis: Farm Road * Bessie Higgenbottom: Pier 31 * Portia Gibbons: ??? * Fanboy & Chum Chum: ??? * Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas: ??? * Boog: ??? * Bigfoot: ??? * Aseefa: ??? * Dudley Puppy: TUFF Headquarters * Kitty Katswell: Petropolis * Verminious Snaptrap: ??? * Sanjay & Craig: ??? * Mr. Noodman: ??? * Buhdeuce and SwaySway: ??? * Bloom: Under the Sign of Winx * Stella: We Are the Winx * Flora: Flora's Theme * Icy: ??? * Korra: ??? * Leonardo: ??? * Donatello: ??? * Raphael: ??? * Michelangelo: ??? * Rango: ??? * Mr. Krabs: ??? * Mermaid Man and Barncleboy: ??? * Crimson Chin: ??? * Nega Chin: ??? * Black Cuevro: ??? * Django of the Dead: ??? * Freakshow: ??? * Dark Laser: ??? * Doodle Bob: ??? * Cherry: ??? * Sēnor Siniestro: ??? * Dash Baxter': ???' * Pumpkinator: ??? * Walker: ??? * Flying Dutchman: ??? * Glowface: ??? * Foop: ??? * Bartog and Drug: ??? * Harvey Beaks: ??? * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket: ??? * Ebony Nichole Lewis: Ebony's Theme * Amanda Payne: ??? * Lincoln Loud: The Loud House Theme * Clyde McBride: ??? * Kid Danger: ??? * Bunsen: ??? * Amanda Killman: ??? * Lasombra: ??? * Peaches: ??? * Lila Sawyer: ??? * Harold Berman: ??? * Gerald Johanssen: Stompin' (Hey Arnold Credits) * JoJo Siwa: Kid in a Candy Store * Tufflips: ??? * The Chameleon: ??? * Jet: ??? * Keeko: ??? * Evil Jimmy: ??? * Vega: ??? * April O'Nei: ??? * Dr. Chipotle Jr: ??? * Roger Klotz: ??? * Patti Mayonaise: ??? * Abby: ??? * Ronnie Anne Santiago: Casagrandes Theme Song * Ketta: ??? * Dade: ??? * Misty: ??? * Shredder: ??? * Captain Burgerbeard: ??? * Pheobe Thunderman: ??? * Veronica: ??? * Mako: ??? * Amon: ??? * Ansi & Olly: ??? * Aisha: ??? * Casey Jones: ??? * Master Splinter: ??? * Pheobe Heyerdahl: ??? * Jellyfish: ??? * Chloe Carmichael: ??? * Felicity: ??? * Miguel: ??? * Athena: ??? * Yana: ??? * Luan Loud: ??? * Tiger Claw: ??? * Karai: ??? * Bebop and Rocksteady: ??? * Master Udon': ???' * King Neptune: ??? * BlackJack: ??? * Officer Duke Detain: ??? * Fire Chief Freya McCloud: ??? * Handyman Harl Hubbs: ??? * Sky Whale: Drop That * Volt: ??? * Arc: ??? * Ciara: ??? * Warwick: ??? * Buttercup: ??? * Alvin Seville: ??? * Simon Seville: ??? * Theodore Seville: ??? * Brittany Miller: ??? * Jeanette Miller: ??? * Eleanor Miller: ??? * Ember McLain: ??? * Lampo: ??? * Pilou: ??? * Milady: ??? * Meatball: ??? * Beautiful Gorgeous: ??? * Sid: ??? * Barbie: Barbie Girl - Aqua * Skipper: ??? * Spider-Man: ??? * Iron Man: ??? * Raven Queen: Power Princess Shining Bright * Apple White: ??? * Briar Beauty: ??? * Blondie Lockes: ??? * Frankie Stein: We Are Monster High * Draculaura: Adventures of the Ghoul Squad Theme * Max Steel: ??? * Creepie Creecher: ??? * Goku: Yeah Break! Care! Break! * Vegeta: ??? * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Twilight's Theme * Optimus Prime: ??? * Jessicake: Shop It Up (Live version) * Peppa-Mint: Tell Me What's Cooking * Bubbleisha: ??? * Rainbow Kate: ??? * Puss in Boots: ??? * Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug Theme * Cat Noir: ??? * Simon's Cat: ??? * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle: ??? * Rose Cinderella: ??? * Vicky Broomstick: ??? * Red Ranger: ??? * Felicity Fox (with Flick): Junglewood Theme Song * Blue Ranger: ??? * Yellow Ranger: ??? * Pink Ranger: ??? * He-Man: ??? * She-Ra: ??? * Rena Rogue: ??? * Queen Bee: ??? * Pixie Girl: ??? * Feryon: ??? * Miss Rose: ??? * Lady Dragon: ??? * Lady Butterfly: ???